Luna reflejada en el lago
by KazuDC
Summary: Heiji fue a resolver un caso en Canadá sin decírselo a Kazuha, y ahora está preocupada. Kazuha decidió ir tras el y ahora está metida en un montón de problemas. Basada en la novela "Luna sobre el agua". Espero que les guste
1. CAPITULO 1: Viaje a Ontario

Heiji fue a resolver un caso en Canadá sin decírselo a Kazuha, y ahora está preocupada. Kazuha decidió ir tras el y ahora está metida en un montón de problemas. Basada en la novela "Luna sobre el agua".

Los personajes de detective Conan no me pertenecen.

CAPITULO 1: Viaje a Ontario

_En la casa de Heiji…_

Heiji estaba sentado en su cama con una novela de misterio en la mano y Kazuha estaba sentada en el lado opuesto de la cama, aburrida.

–Heiji –lo llama Kazuha

No hay respuesta.

–Heiji –insiste la chica.

Todavía no hay respuesta.

–¡Heiji!

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo estar tranquilo? ¡Estoy leyendo! –termina por contestar el chico.

–Y yo estoy aburrida. ¡Hagamos algo! Es fin de semana.

–Entonces, ¡haz lo que quieras!

Con un suspiro, Kazuha se pone de pie. Decidida a salir de la habitación y no hablar más con el chico. ¿Porqué siempre terminan peleando?

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta, oyó como Heiji descolgaba su móvil. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirarlo. Se podía ver la confusión y la duda mientras cogía el teléfono. ¿Quién era?

–¿Hola?... Sí,sí… lo tengo.

Heiji miró a Kazuha por un segundo y luego continuó.

–No te preocupes… ya estoy en camino, adiós.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Kazuha.

Heiji parecía diferente y preocupado. Algo andaba mal. Heiji la miró antes de contestar en voz baja.

–Nada.

–¿Es un caso?

Heiji volvió a concentrarse en el libro y Kazuha salió por la puerta.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

kazuha caminó tranquilamente hacia el instituto, recordándose a si misma lo ocurrido esa mañana. Fue a la casa de Heiji, como siempre, para ir juntos al instituto. Sin embargo, su madre le dijo que Heiji había salido a toda prisa anoche después de que ella se hubiera ido y todavía no había vuelto. Su madre mencionó que iba a estar fuera durante una semana. Kazuha está segura que ese viaje tan repentino está relacionado con un caso, está segura y tiene planeado descubrirlo después del instituto.

El día transcurrió lentamente. En todo momento Kazuha no dejó de pensar en Heiji y en ese supuesto caso importante. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Tenía que ser algo grande.

Después del instituto se dirigió a la casa de Heiji. Tal vez, le había dicho a su padre algo acerca de a dónde iba. El padre de Heiji le dijo que se fue a Toronto, Canadá. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ese idiota ir al otro extremo del mundo sin decirle nada a ella? Estaba furiosa, pero también herida. Seguro que no se lo dijo porque no quería que lo siguiera como siempre. Aunque podría preguntar cuando vuelva. ¡No! Ella irá a Toronto para reunirse con el. No va a esperar. ¡Canadá allá vamos!


	2. CAPITULO 2: Justin Broadway

**CAPITULO 2: Justin Broadway**

Kazuha salió del aeropuerto al aire frío de Canadá. Se dio cuenta de que ciertamente a nadie le gustaría visitar Canadá en invierno. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo. No era una visita. Era una misión. Tenía que saber donde estaba Heiji y si estaba bien.

El padre de Heiji le dijo que su hijo había ido a Moosone, Ontario. Ahora estaba en el aeropuerto de Moonsonee. Tambien le había escrito la dirección donde Heiji iría. Sacó el papel de su bolso y lo leyó. Era un poco lejos del aeropuerto. Como no puede conducir, se decidió a tomar el autobús. Usando una Guía de Viaje llegó a la estación de autobuses. Para asegurarse de que está tomando el camino correcto quiere preguntar a alguien pero Kazuha no se le da muy bien el inglés.

–¿Qué hago ahora? –se dice a si misma.

–Tal vez, yo pueda ayudarla –dijo un hombre joven con una camiseta roja y pantalón negro, en japonés.

–¿Habla japonés? –preguntó Kazuha sintiendose estúpida.

–Bueno, soy japonés

–¿Puede hablar inglés, entonces?

–Con fluidez –entonces el hombre empezó a hablar con el trabajador, con el que Kazuha estaba intentando hablar antes, en inglés. Entonces, el hombre se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó –¿Qué le quería decir?

Kazuha le explicó la situación y el hombre lo tradujo al inglés. Kazuha se sorprendió de que el hombre también iba en el mismo autobús que ella. Ambos compraron un boleto y esperaron a que llegase. Kazuha se da cuenta de que el hombre tiene su mano izquierda vendada.

–Me llamo Justin Broadway –dijo el hombre, tendiéndole la mano.

–Yo soy Kazuha Toyama. Gracias por ayudarme –le dijo Kazuha correspondiendole el saludo.

–No hay problema –contestó el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos, Kazuha y Justin hablaron entre sí y rápidamente se hicieron amigos. Justin le había contado que su familia había emigrado ha Canadá cuando solo tenía dos años.

–¿Qué estás haciendo en Canadá? –le preguntó Justin.

Ella no sabía que decirle. Ella misma no sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí. Ella sentía que venir. Sus preocupaciones por Heiji eran tan grandes que no las hubiera podido manejar. Justin se veía tan confiado. Se sentía cómoda hablando con él. Así que decidió contarle toda la historia.

–Estoy aquí en busca de un amigo.

–Ese amigo tiene que ser muy especial para ti para que viajaras hasta aquí desde Japón.

–Es muy especial –Kazuha miró sus pies y sintió el rubor de su casa –Se llama Heiji Hattori. Es detective.

Justin se sorprendió cuando escuchó ese nombre.

–Sí. He oído hablar de él. ¿Es tu novio?

–¡No! Solo un amigo de la infancia –dijo Kazuha inmediatamente.

Justo en ese momento llegó el autobús.

–Puedes ir al autobús, mientras yo cargo nuestras maletas.

Después de eso, Justin subió al autobús y se sentó al lado de Kazuha. Ambos siguieron hablando entre sí, hasta que Justin se bajó del autobús cuando llegó a su parada.

_En Moosonee_…

El oficial de policía Isaac Barker se sentó en su silla y miró por quinta vez los papeles que habían sobre su escritorio. La información era sobre uno de los ladrones más peligrosos de Canadá. Cuando se le entregó este caso, dudaba de si podría manejarlo por si mismo. Por eso llamó a uno de sus mejores amigos, Heiji Hattori, de Japón. Ahora, Heiji había salido a una investigación y no había regresado todavía.

De repente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y entró Heiji casi sin aliento.

–Heiji, ¿encontraste algo? –preguntó Isaac, deseoso de saber.

–Sí, finalmente me di cuenta de la verdadera identidad del ladrón que robó la estrella de oro

–¿Quién es el ladrón?

Heiji tomó una foto de su bolsillo y la puso sobre el escritorio de Isaac. La imagen de Justin Broadway…


	3. CAPITULO 3: Golden Star

**CAPITULO 3: Golden Star**

–¿Estás seguro, Heiji?

El hombre de la foto le parecía muy familiar. Su nombre era "Michael Leah", uno de los ladrones más peligrosos de Canadá.

–No puedo decir que estoy perfectamente seguro, pero es el principal sospechoso. Como sabes, es un especialista en robar valiosas piezas de arte. Y ya ha intentado robar la Estrella de Oro antes.

–Si. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Casi tuvo éxito, pero la policía logró volver atrás y escapó. –dijo Isaac avergonzado, como si fuera su culpa.

–Según mi investigación, trabajaba en el Museo Real de Ontario. Cuando les pregunté a los a los trabajadores, lo describieron con una apariencia diferente. Parece que cambió su apariencia. Creo que deberíamos empezar a buscarlo.

–Hay una cosa muy importante que tiene que nos ayudará a determinar si la persona en la foto es en realidad Michael Leah el ladrón o si solo se le parece.

–¿Una cosa importante?

–Sí, la marca.

–¿Quieres decir la marca de ese viejo caso?

–Exactamente

Hace un año, ya que la policía estaba tratando de atrapar a Michael, su mano se cortó mal y dejó una marca permanente en su mano izquierda.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Isaac sonó encima del escritorio.

–¿Hola?

–Hola, ¡cariño! –era Sara, su esposa

–¡Sarah! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los niños bien? –dijo Isaac en tono preocupado.

–Si, no te preocupes

–¿Qué es, entonces?

–¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte? Te dije que todo está bien.

–Lo siento, cariño. Pero, ¿por qué llamaste?

–Hay alguien aquí buscando a Heiji

–¿Qué? ¿Alguien buscando a Heiji? –Isaac se aseguró de que Heiji escuchaba. Heiji se levantó y se acercó a donde Isaac.

–Si. Una chica joven. Ella dice que su nombre es Kazuha Toyama.

El teléfono era bastante alto para que Heiji pudiera escucharlo. Casi tuvo un ataque cuando se enteró de que Kazuha llegó preguntando por él.

_En la casa de Isaac…_

Kazuha estaba esperando en la sala de estar. Lo sucedido esta mañana le vuelve a la mente. Una vez que llegó a la dirección que estaba en su papel, se sintió un poco nerviosa porque iba a ver a Heiji. ¿Cuál fue su razón para venir hacia Canadá? No podía decirle que estaba preocupada por él.

Justo en ese momento, Sarah salió de la cocina con una bandeja, un vaso de sumo y un plato lleno de galletas.

–Ya los llamé. Están de camino –dijo Sarah

–G-Gracias –respondió Kazuha

Estaba tan cansada y hambrienta del largo viaje que no pudo resistir cuando Sarah le ofrecía lo que había en la bandeja y empezó a comer.

Cuando sonó el timbre, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Estaba nerviosa por ver a Heiji. Aún no sabía que decirle. Cuando Sarah abrió la puerta, dos niños pequeños, con no más de siete años de edad, aparecieron.

–¡Mamá! –dijeron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo.

–Hola, cariño –Sarah se inclinó y dio a cada uno de los chicos un abrazo y un beso.

–¡Adelante! –dijo Sarah

Los chicos no esperaban ver a una invitada en la sala de estar. Kazuha sonrió a los chicos.

–"Vayan a saludar. Vamos" –Sarah empujó a los chicos hacia Kazuha

–Hola, soy Andrew –dijo el mayor –Y ese es mi hermano, Víctor –Andrew señaló hacia el otro chico que estaba de pie detrás de su madre. Parecía tímido.

–Ok, chicos, quitaros la ropa y vayan a lavarse las manos. La cena estará lista enseguida –dijo su madre

Los dos niños corrieron hacia las escaleras.

–Son muy lindos –dijo Kazuha

–Y listos, iguales que su padre –dijo Sarah, sonriendo.

Kazuha sonrió para sus adentros. Se imaginó como serían los hijos de Heiji. Tendrían que ser inteligentes y guapos como él. ¿Por qué está pensando en eso? De repente, la puerta de la casa se abre. Isaac entró, seguido por Heiji. Kazuha se levantó.

–Hola, cariño –Isaac caminó hacia Sarah y la besó.

Un momento más tarde, Andrew y Víctor corrieron hacia Isaac y le dieron un beso y un abrazo cada uno. Todo este tiempo, Heiji evitó mirar hacia Kazuha. Él la ignoró por completo, como si ella no existiera.

–Estoy realmente encantado de conocer a Kazuha, Heiji. Has hablado mucho sobre ella, ya tenía ganas de conocerla.

–¿Por qué has venido? –preguntó Heiji. La pregunta era tan firme. Todavía se negaba a mirarla.

–Yo…

–¿Qué? –Heiji casi gritó. La miró. –Eres una problemática. ¿Para que viniste? ¿Para seguirme? ¿No pensaste por un momento que podrías meterte en problemas?

Si hubiera sido una situación diferente, ella habría gritado también y comenzarían una pelea, como siempre lo hacían. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente. Estaba preocupada por él por eso vino. Estaba preocupada por él…porque lo ama. Pero no puede decirselo. No puede porque no la comprende, porque la llamó problemática y no delante de Isaac, Sarah y los niños. Quería llorar. Todos se alertaron cuando un golpe fuerte se escuchó junto a la puerta. ¿Quién será esta vez? Isaac fue a abrir la puerta. Eran dos agentes de policía. Deben de tener noticias acerca de Michael Leah, pensaron los dos chicos.

–¿Lo encontraron?

–Lo hicimos, señor

–¿Dónde lo encontraron?

–En la estación de autobuses. Le estabamos espiando todo el tiempo, hasta que encontramos la oportunidad de atraparlo. Sin embargo, parece que tiene un socio. Probablemente, ella sea la que tiene la estrella de oro o al menos sabe donde la tiene, porque cuando hicieron la busqueda en sus cosas, no encontraron nada.

–Sí, señor. Ella estuvo con él todo el tiempo en la estación de autobuses. Cuando le preguntamos por ella, nos dijo que ella es su novia y su nombre es Kazuha Toyama.

Los policías hablaban en inglés, por lo que Kazuha no entendía ni una sola cosa. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó su nombre, se sintió confusa.

_En la oficina de Isaac…_

–Kazuhaa! –dijo Justin, al entrar en la oficina, seguido por Heiji e Isaac. Corrió hacia ella y le dio un abrazo. Heiji estaba confundido, ahora más que en cualquier momento antes. ¿Es realmente la novia de Michael? ¿Es su socio en el robo? No, no puede ser. Él la conoce bien, mejor que nadie más. Nunca haría algo así.

–Justin, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás loco? –dijo Kazuha ruborizandose.

–Lo siento, Kazuha –Justin se apartó –No fue mi intención molestar.

–¿Y como es eso de que soy tu novia? ¿Por qué les dijiste eso? ¿Quieres meterme en problemas?

–No lo hice. Sólo que no sé qué más decirles

–Justin, ¿realmente robaste esa estrella de oro? –preguntó Kazuha, miedosa de saber la respuesta.

–Por supuesto que no. ¿Crees que voy a hacer algo asi?

Uno de los policías comenzó a hablar con Heiji e Isaac

–¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó Heiji a Kazuha, después de que el oficial de policía terminara de hablar.

–Dijo que tu…tu novio se parece a "Michael Leah", un ladrón muy peligroso que ha intentado robar la estrella de oro antes. –dijo Heiji traduciendo.

–¿Qué? Yo no soy ese tipo del que está hablando. Mi nombre es Justin. Justin Broadway. ¡Lo juro! –gritó Justin

_En el camino de regreso a casa de Isaac…_

Durante la mayor parte de la caminata, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Kazuha estaba agradecida de alguna manera. Kazuha rompió el silencio.

–¿Heiji?

–¿Qué?

–Lo siento –Heiji la miró. –Por todos los problemas que he causado.

–Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. No se puede empezar una relación con alguien que no conoces bien.

–Yo no hice eso. Justin no es mi novio –Heiji levantó las cejas. Esperando una explicación. –Mintió. Confía en mi.

Ya estaban cerca de la casa de Isaac, cuando Andrew salió corriendo de la casa y le dijo algo a Heiji.

–¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Kazuha. De repente, Heiji le tomó la mano. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí –comenzó a decir Heiji, tirando de ella en la dirección opuesta a la casa.

–¿Por qué?

–Dejaste tu maleta en la casa. La policía la registró.

–¿Qué? Eso es ilegal…

–Kazuha! –Heiji parecía muy nervioso –Encontraron la Estrella de Oro en tu maleta.

–¿¡Qué?!


End file.
